An organic light-emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light-emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining a light-emitting material, a host material, an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a compound having a structure containing a pyrazine ring having an (N, N-diarylamino) aryl group substituted thereon.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes the use of the polyazaacene compound represented by the following general formula as a light-emitting material of an organic light-emitting device. The literature states that in the general formula, R1 to R4 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted (N, N-diarylamino) aryl group, provided that at least one of R1 to R4 represents a substituted or unsubstituted (N,N-diarylamino)aryl group, and W1, W2, X1, X2, Y1, Y2, Z1, and Z2 each represent a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom. However, Patent Document 1 does not describe the compound, in which R1 to R4 each are a substituent other than an (N,N-diarylamino) aryl group.

Patent Document 2 describes the use of the pyrazine derivative represented by the following general formula (g-1) as a host material and a light-emitting material of a light-emitting layer constituting a light-emitting device. The literature states that in the general formula, R1 to R3 each represent any one of a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, or an aryl group, A represents any of substituents represented by the general formulae (a-1) to (a-4), R4 represents an alkyl group or an aryl group, R5 to R7 each represent any of a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, and an aryl group, Ar1 to Ar7 each represent an aryl group, and a represents an arylene group. The literature describes as specific examples an example using the pyrazine derivative, in which A is an N,N-diphenylamino group, R3 is a 4-(N,N-diphenylamino)phenyl group, and R1 and R2 each are a phenyl group, as a host material for a phosphorescent material. However, all the compounds described in Patent Document 2 are pyrazine derivatives having a monocyclic pyrazine ring as the core structure, and the literature does not describe a compound having a structure containing plural pyrazine rings fused to each other (i.e., a polyazaacene structure) as the core structure.
